1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to head support devices that may be used to support the head of an anaesthetized animal, such as a horse.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a common practice in the field of veterinary medicine to sedate animals when performing some procedures. For example, horses are routinely sedated when dental procedures are performed, such as floating (filing) a horse's teeth. Sedation keeps the animal calm during the procedure, allows the practitioner to more quickly and easily perform the procedure, and prevents injury to the animal and the practitioner. In fact, some procedures would be impossible to perform without sedating the animal.
One of the problems associated with sedating animals is that sedated animals tend to drop their heads towards the ground. This is not only uncomfortable for the animal, but significantly interferes with many veterinary procedures involving the animal's head. It is often necessary for the practitioner to employ an assistant to physically hold the animal's head up. It can be costly for the practitioner to employ an assistant to do this and an assistant is not always available. Therefore, a need exists for a portable device which humanely, safely, and comfortably supports the head of a sedated animal.
In the past, many devices to restrain animals have been developed, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,329,882, 4,549,501 and 266,016. However, each of these devices are intended to immobilize the animal and not intended to support the animal's head. It has been found that many animals, such as horses, become spooked when their heads are restrained and they can injure themselves and the practitioner by trying to escape. Therefore, it is contended that during medical treatment, a sedated animal's head should be supported and not restrained, so as to reduce the risk of injury and alleviate stress that may be experienced by the animal.